Fuego
by MoreMiraculousTrash
Summary: A new mysterious miraculous holder has appeared on the scene and has big plans for our hero's! How will they handle these new challenges and the discovery of each other's identities?
1. Chapter 1

~ Author's note: This is the first fanfiction I've posted to here but there are plenty of old cringy ones on my tumblr under moremiraculoustrash if you want to check that out. Also this takes place after the events of Silencer so it has season 3 spoilers. Anyway I hope you enjoy!~

* * *

Marinette was watching Luka on stage with a light blush still spread across her cheeks, when she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder. She turned around half expecting to see Adrien but instead saw a rather breathtaking young woman who looked to also be of Asian- French descent.

"Hola mi llamo Margot y necesitamos decir" she hastily said to Marinette.

Marinette was very confused and just gave her a deer in the headlights look.

"Lo siento pero yo no hablo español" Marinette roughly replied.

"I'm so sorry, sometimes I really forget where I am but we really must get going. We have very important things to discuss." Margot said then took Marinette's hand and went off running dragging her along.

In hindsight Marinette shouldn't have allowed some mystery woman to go running off with her as she gave Luka a pleading and helpless look when he glanced at her. Yet something about this woman intrigued her, she had a strange foreign accent she couldn't quite put her finger on and there was a certain air of grace in the way she moved and talked. She seemed kind, serious, and confident all at the same time. She also wasn't exactly worried about her safety, she was certain she could either flee from this woman or fight her if she ever felt in danger.

By the time Luka got off the stage Marinette and the mystery woman were long gone. Leaving a terrified Luka to tell ALL of their friends in a panic that Marinette had been abducted. Word spread quickly to Adrien, causing him to transform, hitting the streets in a frantic search for Marinette. Repeatedly calling Ladybug for backup but to no avail.

Marinette and the mysterious Margot were running through the streets when Margot grabbed her and dove into an alleyway.

"Phoenix transform me"

Margot had transformed into the beautiful Phephe who's powers included the control of fire and the art of seduction causing anyone to fall helplessly under her spell and do her bidding. Phephe then scooped up Marinette and carried her bridal style while bounding over the rooftops of Paris heading towards the top of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette clung to her for dear life. The appearance of a new miraculous that wasn't in the possession of Master Fu had shocked her greatly and she had no clue if this person was friend or foe. She had never wished for Chat Noir more in her life than at that moment.

PhePhe touched down gently on top of the Eiffel Tower and let her down softly. Marinette immediately jumped into a fighting stance, unsure of what to expect or what she should do.

"Calm down Marinette, it's OK I'm not your enemy." Phephe had said laughing to herself, amused by the teens antics.

"Now listen to me, you simply canNOT fall for Luka. You've got to let him down gently. We have to drown this puppy while we can." Margot said in a very serious scolding tone.

"What?! Why?" Marinette said indignantly, crossing her arms and puffing out her chest.

Margot just rolled her eyes and said

"Isn't it obvious!? You and Adrien are soul mates and NOTHING can change that fact. But you two are so damn oblivious you can't even recognize each other outside of the damn costume! You know the miraculous identity protection doesn't work on other allied miraculous holders, right!? You two drive me utterly insane, and this whole thing with Luka was my last straw. The battle with Oblivio confirmed all of my doubts and now I'm here to set things straight, because I need you and Chat Noir. There's an evil far greater than Hawkmoth out there brewing. I've been tracking and trying to defeat it but I simply can't without you and Chat Noir."

Marinette stood there in shock attempting but seemingly failing at processing everything Margot had said.

"Do you mean that Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir?" Marinette whispered, looking like she was about to faint.

She couldn't believe she had been so blind but the more she thought about it the more sense it made.

"Yes" Phephe deadpanned.

"And t-that there's an evil greater and more difficult than Hawkmoth?"

At this Marinette looked like she was going to vomit. If she couldn't defeat Hawkmoth how could she ever take on something far worse? She ruminated in a freight train of thoughts.

"Unfortunately, which is why you and Chat Noir must train and build your relationship. You have many abilities yet to unlock, after we're done training taking down that pesky Hawkmoth will be no problem." Phephe said sincerely.

Just then Chat Noir landed on the Eiffel Tower placing himself between Marinette and Phephe, he had a deadly look to his eyes as if he were about to cataclysm Phephe right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author's note-** I Have written out an outline for this series and now plan to somewhat regularly continue to write and update it.

* * *

Chat Noir was bounding through the streets frantically calling Marinette's name. Every horrible scenario of things that could happen to her racing through his mind. He was desperate to find her, hold her and promise her that he'd never allow anyone to hurt or touch her ever again. That's when he spotted 2 people atop of the Eiffel Tower and bounded up. What he found was a very sick looking Marinette and what he could only assume was another Akuma that was for some reason after his precious, sweet, kind, lovable, brave, and endearing Marinette.

Marinette stepped forward and placed a hand on Chat Noirs shoulder.

"Kitty, it's okay she's not an Akuma, she's our friend"

"What do you mean she's not an Akuma?" Chat asked baffled.

"I wield the Phoenix miraculous and you have a lot to catch up on." Phephe said while bowing to Chat Noir.

"If you're a miraculous holder then why did you abduct Marinette? Why not try to communicate with Ladybug or I?" Chat snarled at Phephe, he can't be too weary, after Volpinas first akumatization he realized that anyone could try and pass off as a miraculous.

"It's okay kitty, I saw her transform. She really is a miraculous holder, and Adrien mon chaton we have a lot to talk about." Marinette said solemnly, looking everywhere but at Chat.

" H-how do you k-know?" Chat asked a terrified expression settling across his face.

"Mmhh I don't mean to interrupt but we have far more important matters to discuss."

"You're right. Tiki spots on!"

Chat Noir stood there just staring like a buffoon. He had no clue how to process this information other than he couldn't be happier that Marinette is his lady. Although he still had yet to realize that he loves both Marinette, and his lady.

"Now I'm about to give you a massive information dump so listen carefully. There is one Kwami in existence that is more powerful than the two of yours when yours are in sync, and at their full power. This Kwami has in a way possessed a person here in Europe. He goes around wreaking havoc while slowing gaining more wealth, and power. His goal is world domination, and he has gained control over many world leaders. This person keeps putting nations on edge and is slowly leading us to WWIII we cannot allow this to happen. Once it does he has plans to take over the world and I greatly fear he will succeed. But before we can take this person down you to need to get in sync. You need to become much closer in a very short amount of time and you need to unlock your full powers. Training will begin tomorrow morning with Master Fu and then you will learn more about our situation. But tonight I need you two to deal with your identities and maybe some trust falls. I don't know whatever it takes to make you two connect at a deeper level. I was hoping you'd work it out on your own but you haven't and we're running out of time. So enjoy your night together and don't worry about this villain until tomorrow. Be at Master Fu's at 6am, If we work hard and together we will succeed. Oh and by the way this Kwami is the child of Plagg and Tiki!" With that Phephe gave Ladybug and Chat Noir a wink before bounding away.


	3. Chapter 3

~The writing juices are _flowing_~

* * *

"I think I need some Hot Cocoa. That was a lot." Chat said

"Me too, we can go to my house"-Ladybug said while jumping off the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir bounded across the city after her, following the all too familiar route to Marinette's house. He was astounded, he could not believe everything he had just learned.

"Plagg claws in," Adrien said whilst falling through Marinette's hatch.

"I'll go make some hot coco. My parents should be out at their Salsa Lessons by now so go ahead and make yourself at home" Marinette said heading downstairs, still refusing to make eye contact with Adrien.

Adrien could not contain himself any longer. He ran up to Marinette wrapped his arms around her, looked into her eyes and said.

"May I kiss you."

Marinette froze up. She was now fully incapable of speech and just nodded her head yes at him while leaning in. Their kiss was short, sweet and very soft. As soon as they broke apart Marinette buried herself into Adriens chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we're going to have to practice that some more," Adrien said while gazing down at Marinette.

To which Marinette responded with a stifled scream into Adrien's chest while her face grew redder. Adrien chuckled and said to Marinette.

"Can we kiss again?"

"Sure" Marinette barely managed to squeak out before kissing him once again.

After the second kiss Marinette could no longer hold it together. She was having a full on mental breakdown. After learning everything that she just heard and then suddenly having Adrien kissing her in her kitchen, it was just too much, she fainted. Adrien being the agile young hero that he is, managed to catch her in time. Panicking he carried her back up to her room and laid her down on her bed.


End file.
